Winged Dragon of Ra
The Winged Dragon of Ra in Fan-Fics. Stats Attack Points: ???? Defense Points: ???? Special Abilities: Three monsters must be tributed to summon Ra. His attack and defense points are determined by the collective attack and defense points of the monsters used to summon Ra. You can sacrifice all but one of your Life Points and give them to Ra. This can be reversed by discarding De-Fusion from your hand. You can sacrifice monsters to Ra to increase his Attack and Defense Points by the Attack and Defense of the sacrificed monster. By giving up 1000 Life Points, you can destroy one monster on the field for good. You can use Phoenix Mode to give Ra Infinite Attack Power for one turn. If all 3 of the gods of Egypt are out they can all attack directly. when you sacrifice 3 monsters add the attack and that's ra's attack now by Lyron&Abhijay ( it;s true.) Appearances Kidnapped - During a duel with Rex and Weevil as a condition to getting his children back, Yugi summoned Ra, and they gave up the moment Ra was put on the field. Yugi's three-year-old son, Tag, thought Ra was a "pwetty birdie", so he toddled up and petted Ra. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Twenty years after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi still posses Ra along with the other God Cards. When Shadi hypnotized Bakura and had him chase Yugi and Johnny around, Yugi sacrificed Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl to summon Ra as a way to intimidate Bakura into not following them, but Yugi put Ra away when Johnny told him that Anzu was standing on the edge of a roof. During the Teacher's Tournament during the kids' junior year, Yugi summoned Ra along with the other Egyptian Gods, but Ra was weak enough to be destroyed by a supped up Ultimate Dragon, which brought Yugi down to 100 Life Points. Yugi then used Monster Reborn to revive Ra, and Name of the Pharaoh to combine Ra with Slifer and Obelisk to summon Horakhty. Shortly after Tag, Seth, and Darin got their Millennium Items, Shadi gave Pegasus back the Millennium Eye to create a new set of God Cards for them. Pegasus then held a tournament to prove their worth, and Ra would go to the winner. Tag won the tournament, and he then gained Ra. During a duel with Beth, Tag sacrificed Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Valkyria to summon Ra. He then had Ra attack Beth directly. After that, Ra rubbed its head against Tea's stomach. High School Adventures - When Pegasus entrusted the Ishtars with the Egyptian God Cards, they kept Ra in a special safe. A associate of the shunned Ishtar, Malik, stole Ra for Malik and gave it to him. Malik then used Ra in a duel against Atem, where if Atem lost, he'd die, and Mana would belong to Malik. During the duel, Malik relied on using Monster Reborn repeatedly to have Ra on the field for one turn at a time and destroy Atem piece-by-piece. Atem then used Ragnarok to destroy Ra for good, and after defeating Malik, Atem was given Ra as Malik said he had stronger things at his disposal. The Little Dark Magician Girl - The Winged Dragon of Ra is one of the Egyptian Gods that are the deities of the Ka World. Under the advise of the spirit of his father, Atem called out Ra and combined him with Obelisk and Slifer to summon Horakhty. Yugi Moto - Ra is one of the Egyptian God Monsters that can only be controlled by a yami. Yami showed Ra to Yugi as a way to emphasize the fact that he had unlimited power, but he was confined by the Millennium Puzzle. Yami then had Ra and Slifer nudge Yugi and Tea together after the defeat of Anubis. The Return of Anubis - Yami can still use Ra, but his status as a free yami as locked away Ra's stronger powers. He used Ra to attack Anubis twice, but he failed both times. He later used Ra to rescue Yugi and Bakura when they were trapped on a sinking rock surrounded by lava. The Egypt King - There is a bird-like dragon among the Egyptian God Monsters, but only the chosen Pharaoh will know its name. During Atem's confrontation with Aknadin, Atem was instructed by his father to call out the gods. Atem then realized the name of the bird-like dragon and summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. Ra then attacked the creature Aknadin summoned, but the attack ultimately failed, so Atem then merged Ra with the other two gods to form Horakhty. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Yami used Ra to defend Tea from a pack of Silver Fangs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Yami used Ra to defend Mana from a pack of Silver Fangs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King - Yami Marik used Ra as his main monster against his final duel with Atem. He mananged to defeat Slifer with it, but was unable to use it again against Obelisk and lost. Yugioh Stupidity Like in Little Kuriboh’s Yugioh Abridged Winged Dragon of Ra is often referred to as Mega Ultra Chicken. When it is summoned correctly Billy the Witch Doctor from Aqua Teen Hunger Force chants “Arise chicken! Chicken arise!” Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Category:Egyptian God Cards